


Caring for the Sick

by Pentollsin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, It really doesn't have a Plot, M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sickfic, SpicyKustard, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pentollsin/pseuds/Pentollsin
Summary: Undertale Sans is sick and the Underfell bros provide with some help. That's really all.





	Caring for the Sick

Sans didn’t have problems with Humans. Sure, one kid with not fully developed morals almost killed the entire Underground and once they got up on the Surface after that, Monsters didn’t receive the warmest welcome, but they were still somewhat alright. And it was almost downright adorable how, even having the greatest minds around them, none of the scientists thought of Alternative Universes when they saw that many of the Monsters have a copy of themselves that looked like it just emerged from a 90’s RockMetal concert.

So yeah, Sans didn’t have problems with Humans. He had problems with their illnesses. See, the thing was that he and Red could talk about how Monsters were relatively more technologically advanced despite the fact that they lived off of Humans’ junk, but they weren’t really the smartest when it came to health issues. Gaster tried to understand it, failed miserably, Alphys tried, didn’t fail as much as the other, just didn’t grab the right aspects. But really, noone thought that Human bacteria could affect them this much too.

The situation was kind of simple in the past: the typical physical injuries, soul cracks, Falling Down, those were the most common known, unfortunately. There was also magic overload, usually with kids when their magic start to act up and they don’t know how to control it, how to let out the unnecessary “excess”. There was also magic drop that Underfell Monsters experienced more often, when you use up so much of your energy that even your HP points add up to that, to give it more “juice”, resulting in lying in bed for a few days or worse for those with low HP points and old Monsters. When Human illnesses came in the picture, it was similar to a level drop, but with some… Added features.

That’s why Sans was currently occupying the couch, a blanket draped over him and a used tissue held between his fingers. Gross. The only thing that made it better, was that Red looked at him like he felt about this himself.

“Don’t like what you see?” bless this screwed up universe for him not being able to have a nasal sound, it made his added hip swaying seem less pathetic.

“Sweetheart, even if ya look like this, it’d still be one a my proudest faps compared ta others. That doesn’ mean I wanna go there an’ have yer excess magic on me.” Red smirked on the armchair, pointing to his own face and Sans quickly wiped off the leftover residue around his nasal cavity. Again, gross. He then glared at Red before throwing the tissue of bacteria bomb at his way, helping with his own magic. Red dodged it, visibly shuddering and almost growled at the offending paper.

“Don’t use your magic for petty actions.” Edge walked out of the kitchen, holding two warm cup of tea and heading towards the couch.

“It was worth it, wasn’t it?” Sans grinned at Edge, before taking one of the cup from him.

“Still, you should not waste it on him.”

“Awh, Boss, ya ain’ even gonna defend me?”

Red dodged another tissue that had crimson glow around it this time. Edge turned back to Sans, watching him slowly sipping the echo flower tea and a shiver going through his body. Sans’s eyelights met his, lifting his browbones.

“If you’re going to CHECK me again, I will sneeze on you.”

Edge just sat down next to him, drinking from his own cup. “You know it is mandatory. Even our Alphys advised it after you denied letting her do some tests.”

“Not like we would’ve allowed ‘er anyways. You’re perfectly good with ya around us, not with Ms. Saw over there.”

“At least you don’t have to worry about getting sick from me like Paps until we figure out how bad this thing is.” Sans sniffled, trying to push back the irritating feeling in his throat, the sign of a coughing fit approaching.

“Who knew high LV could be good fer our health an’ not jus’ wantin’ to strangle someone sooner?”

“Are you trying to hint something there?” Sans winked, before his will finally broke and let his coughs out, ending it with a sneeze. He put his cup down, grabbing a paper clothing while maintaining a distasteful expression. Edge put his hand on his skull, and he was tired enough not to question if that was an innocent act or to check his temperature.

“Trust me, even Red knows his limits in this case. If he will be that impatient, then I will provide enough so that he will not be able to sit normally even.”

“Oh, the horror.” Sans sighed dramatically, leaning against Edge’s shoulder. He felt the other’s posture relax, starting to stroke his head and after Sans was done with the tissue, he began softly purring in response.

“Trust me, it is. Ya can’t bare how he’s dickin’ around sometimes. But now I’d be good with some cuddlin’ and all that fluffy shit.”

“I’m not sure your fat ass can fit here.”

“Blame the Boss and ‘is cookin’ fer that.” Red got up as he said that, going over to the couch and almost falling onto it, landing his head in Sans’s lap, while fixing the blanket on him at the same time. Sans just rolled his eyes and sniffled, snuggling closer to Edge and closing his eyes.


End file.
